


Feanor's  blazon

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flight of free fancy, caused by a strange amazing sight I have seen once - a red shining cloudy eagle above the evening sea,  carrying the Sun in claws  (so it seemed).  Then a thought of Feanor crossed my mind..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feanor's  blazon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Feanor's blazon flames in the skies,  
Namo, - you must have it seen!  
Fiery dew falls down, flies  
Off firebearing wings!  
  
Off crazy reels it flows free,  
Streaming like a waterfall,  
It burns me through like a paper leaf,  
I'm not afraid at all.  
  
Feanor's blazon lights in the skies,  
So that it hurts my eyes.  
How might I believe, penn'orth-wise,  
That you could simply die!  
  
Feanor's blazon is rising! Up!  
And - hear a greeting call!  
Fiery drops fast down fall  
Spearing my charred soul.  
  
Like fire in hands, it's painful for sight,  
I can't tear my eyes off it now:  
Wings that burnt over clouds at height  
Are slowly sliding down.  
  
And hail overhead. In the skies  
Your blazon is! Like a burning rain,  
There falls flaring dew, down it flies  
Off wings of the living flame.


End file.
